I Will Follow You Into the Dark
by Snnr
Summary: Short Oneshot, based after No Rest for the Wicked. Dark, WARNING: Character Deaths, Suicide.


**So I just finished watching No Rest For the Wicked, and this little short drabble came to mind. It's my first dark fanfic, and attempt at writing about death. So this was a bit of a challenge, but anyways, here it is.  
Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, ):**

Howls of hellhounds rattled the window panes, and shook the doors. Panic set in as Sam braced the door, Dean hurrying to pour the dust along a line, it would hold them off, but not for long. Securing the room, Sam turned to look at Dean, tears streaming down his face, it was too late and they both knew it. When Ruby turned out to be Lilith, he didn't even think, just lunged, wanting to kill that bitch right there and then.

His efforts were useless, his body flung like a ragdoll against the wall, pain shooting up his back. The moment Lilith opened that door, and invisible hell hounds tore his brother from limb to limb, his world had shattered. He pulled against the invisible ropes, holding him back, forced to watch as his brother screamed out in pain. Blood was spilling out everywhere, Lillith's laugh echoed through the room as the hellhounds tore his brother away from him.

"No, No, No, Dean, STOP THIS, PLEASE" he begged, tears streaming down his face, vision blurring. The moment Lilith turned on him, it felt like all those little switches Ava had talked about suddenly flicked on, power surging through him, he tore through the bonds that held him back. Lilith's face filled with a look of fear and panic, as she stepped back, preparing to leave the body she was occuping. Sam lifted a hand, holding the demon inside the vessel, a flick of his wrist and she fell to her knee's screaming.

Watching the life drain out of that bitch did little to soothe the anger Sam felt rising, the sound of a door being slammed had him turning his head to see the horde of demons outside rushing in. The sprinklers time had run out, letting them break through the barrier of holy water, they came from all directions, oblivious to the danger. A dark look was on Sam's face as he waited, when they were barely inches away, pouncing to take his life, he wiped them all out, relishing in their screams as they fell to the ground.

, he finally saw his brother, or atleast what was left. The hellhounds had used his body like a chew toy, tearing and ripping chunks off. His normally vibrant green eyes, were dull and lifeless, face already cold and pale. Dropping to his knees, he held up his brother's body, the life already drained away. A sob tore through him, whatever was left inside him just seemed to snap. Who knows how long he held the corpse of his brother, crying as he chanted his brother's name inbetween "No, Dean, No.. this isn't happening, Dean, Come back.." Slowly the realization that he was really gone sunk in, that he wasn't just going to wake up. His chest ached as if a hole had been punched through him, taking his heart with it. The pain was unbearable, the grief consuming him.

A glint of metal caught his eye, Ruby's knife lay on the floor in a pool of blood. Hands shaking, he lay his brother's body down, wincing at the strips of flesh just hanging off. Trembling, he reached over picking up the knife, the blade holding a silent promise, A promise that he would be able to see his brother again. Looking down at his brother once more, his mind made up, he held the cold blade against his wrist, a dark laugh escaped from his lips as he thought about how weak and frail life really was.

Applying pressure, he dragged the edge along, the skin tearing easily enough, blood dripping down the pale skin. He winced at the slight sting, nothing compared to the heart break he felt from the loss of his brother. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, he looked up at his brother's lifeless eyes for the last time. "I'm sorry, Dean.. I-..I Can't Fight.. Not without you" Another sob escaped, as he dragged the blade against the other wrist, deep enough to ensure the wound wouldn't heal up, blood pooling on the floorboards beneath him.

His vision started to blacken around the edges as he swayed forward slightly, blood loss already affecting him. Tears never stopped pouring down his face, "D-Dean..Forgive me..." He whispered as he fell to the floor next to his brother. Vision fading, he took a deep breath, the metallic smell of blood hung heavily in the air but beneath that he could smell the familar scent of his brother, home. Reaching out with the last of his strength, he held his brother once more before everything went black. He wasn't going to leave his brother behind, He would follow him into the dark. "_D-..eaa..n.." _the name falling from his lips one last time, before he took his place in hell next to the only home he knew, his brother.

* * *

**;-; Well, that was depressing to write. Reviews? **


End file.
